Golden Weapons
The four Golden Weapons are the most powerful weapons in Ninjago, consisting of the Sword of Fire, Nunchucks of Lightning, Shurikens of Ice, and Scythe of Quakes. History The First Spinjitzu Master created them at the Golden Peaks, later using them to create Ninjago. After he passed away, his sons, Sensei Wu and Lord Garmadon were to protect them, but Garmadon tried to take them for his own selfish ends after he was bitten and turned to evil by The Great Devourer. Sensei Wu defeated him and banished him to the Underworld, after which he hid all four weapons, and placed a guardian over each one. After the Weapons were hidden, Sensei Wu created a map so that if he died or was captured, the Weapons could be obtained if they were needed. This map was given to Kai and Nya's Father. Later, the Four Weapons were gathered by Sensei Wu and his four ninja proteges, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. However, they were ambushed by Samukai and his Skulkin army, and the Weapons traveled to the Underworld. There, Sensei Wu and Samukai fought over them, and Samukai gained the upper hand. After that, he attempted to use the Golden Weapons to defeat Lord Garmadon and retake the Underworld, but the Weapons' power was too great for him to handle, and as a result he was destroyed and created The Portal. Garmadon used this opportunity to escape to a secret dimension of his own, and become strong enough to wield all Four Weapons. After Garmadon left through the portal, the Four Ninja took up the weapons, vowing to protect Ninjago and be ready for Garmadon's return. Afterwards, Kruncha and Nuckal got the idea to steal the Four Weapons from the Ninja while they were sleeping and temporarily became the New Masters of Spinjitzu through them. After a whirlwind adventure on the training course at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, the Skulkin Generals decided that it wasn't a great idea to begin with and returned the Weapons. The Ninja continued to use the Golden Weapons until the Serpentine unleashed the Great Devourer on Ninjago City. Lord Garmadon returned - now with four arms thanks to his time in the realm of darkness - and demanded that the Ninja give him the Golden Weapons, as only their combined power could destroy the Devourer. Seeing the logic in their foe's plan, the Ninja complied, and Garmadon used them to destroy the Great Devourer once and for all. Unfortunately, Garmadon promptly fled the scene with the Golden Weapons. Later, the weapons were brought to the Golden Peaks once again by Lord Garmadon, where they were merged into the Mega Weapon. The Mega Weapon wielded the power of Creation, Lord Garmadon using it to resurrect the Destiny's Bounty. After trying to alter the past, the Ninja followed him used the Golden Weapons of their time inside the Fire Temple to destroy the Mega Weapon. Because they were formerly fused, they were destroyed when the four elements made contact with the Mega Weapon. They have not reappeared since, the Ninja gaining their Elemental Blades to make up for the loss. With the Golden Weapons obtained, the Nindroids melted down their remains to build the Golden Armor, which endowed the power of the First Spinjitzu Master to a single being. As Pythor planned, the power was passed onto the Overlord, making him the Golden Master and fulfilling a devastating prophecy. The rest of the Weapons' remains were used to help construct the Overlord's new mech. After the Golden Master's destruction, Cyrus Borg retrieved the Golden Armor and had it hidden away where no one would find it. While fighting the Oni, Lloyd and Garmadon accidentally stumbled on the Golden Armor. It was able to keep the Oni away from them. They took it with them onto the Destiny's Bounty where Nya came up with the idea to reforge the Golden Armor back into the Golden Weapons. Kai was able to reforge the Golden Weapons, and the Ninja used them to battle the Oni. Because of their presence, the Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon were able to use the Tornado of Creation to defeat the demons. Following the tornado, the weapons were drained of much of their power, and their golden gleam faded. Category:Objects